Contact PD/PI: VERBALIS, JOSEPH G NRSA-Training-001 (339) Project Summary/Abstract This is a renewal application for an institutional training grant in translational biomedical science (TBS) that is a component of the clinical translational science award application submitted by Georgetown-Howard Universities Center for Clinical and Translational Science (GHUCCTS). The TBS program capitalizes on the large diversity of potential mentorship in clinical and translational research offered through GHUCCTS institutions including faculty from Georgetown and Howard Universities and the GHUCCTS partnering institutions, MedStar Health Research Institute and the Washington, DC Veterans Administration. We request support for 8 trainee positions a year including four advanced predoctoral students and four postdoctoral fellows in their first or second year of training. The overall goal of the TBS program is to prepare predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows to serve as leaders in forming critical links for advancing the translation of basic science in to improved outcomes for health, aging and disease. Our training approach is based on the principle of 'discovery through diversity' and is accomplished through three specific aims: Aim 1) Provide trainees with a broad understanding of the diverse types of expertise needed to advance healthcare through seminars, workshops and course work; Aim 2) Teach trainees how to build effective interdisciplinary collaborative research programs through training in cultural sensitivity and leadership skills, team approaches to education at multiple educational levels; and by providing them with dual-mentored training experiences in preclinical and clinical research; and, Aim 3) Offer individualized career development opportunities that dove- tail to discipline-specific training, career stage and career goals. Page 1550 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: VERBALIS, JOSEPH G NRSA-Training-001 (339) Narrative The overall goal of the translational biomedical science (TBS) training program is to prepare predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows to serve as leaders in forming critical links for advancing the translation of basic science in to improved outcomes for human health. Our training approach is based on the principle of 'discovery through diversity' and is accomplished through didactic education, workshops, dual mentorship and experiential learning. Page 1551